


You are the best part of me

by SeekinTroubles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekinTroubles/pseuds/SeekinTroubles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бытовые трудности у Йена и Микки. Вдохновлено вот этим постом на тумбе - http://jellovich.tumblr.com/post/130145499733/ian-getting-home-from-a-run-and-hes-all-sweaty</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the best part of me

**Author's Note:**

> Я честно пытался сохранить позитивное и веселое настроение. Но это же Галлавич, да? У них всего сразу и много. Смех сквозь слезы, кровавые поцелуи и глобальные проблемы с взаимопониманием.

Распрощавшись с Фионой и высадив из коляски-тандема Лиама, Йен припустил по улице дальше, толкая перед собой тихо гукающего Евви. После пятидесятиминутной интервальной пробежки по коже струями бежал пот, насквозь промочив тонкую бледно-зеленую майку и широкие шорты. Мышцы в ногах протестующе горели, вынуждая сбавить шаг и последние тридцать метров до дома Милковичей он преодолел шагом. На ступенях, нервно топая цветастым тапком поджидала Светлана, сжимая в одной руке мобильник, а в другой ломик.  
— Наконец-то.  
— Я же написал, что уже рядом, — со вздохом пробормотал Йен, паркуя каляску из которой Светлана мгновенно выдернула Евгения и исчезла в направлении дома Кевина и Ви. — Не за что! Обращайся еще!  
Женщина молча показала средний палец и прибавила шагу, прижимая к себе протестующего сына. Проводив пару взглядом, Йен поднялся по ступенькам и вошел в дом, вдыхая аппетитный аромат бекона, яичницы, кофе и тостов. Крутившийся у плиты Микки кинул поварешку в мойку и помахал рукой, приглашая к столу. Игнорируя дразнящий запах завтрака, Йен прижался к Микки и оттеснил его к стене у холодильника, впиваясь губами в шею и запуская одну руку в свободные труселя Милковича, жмакая ягодицы.  
— Блядь, ты че. Ты… мокрый… и липкий! Йен! И от тебя прет как от лошади потняком. Пиздуй в душ.  
— Ни хуя себе. Меня почему-то никогда не останавливали запахи, исходившие от тебя и тонны грязи, которую ты носил на себе как регалии. — возмутился Йен, продолжая вжимать Микки в стену и не обращая внимания на его тщетные попытки вывернуться из объятий.  
— Чувак, это был твой выбор. А я за чистоту и гигиену.  
— То есть, если бы я также как и ты пренебрегал душем и одеколоном, у нас бы ничего не получилось? …  
Микки пожал плечами и наконец отвернулся, морща нос.  
— Ну ты и мудак.  
Оттолкнувшись от него, Йен выскочил из боковой двери на улицу и позабыв о том, что после пробежки болели мышцы, припустил по переулку.  
— Блять, приятного аппетита, — шепотом выдохнул Микки, пиная холодильник. Не так он себе представлял романтический завтрак на двоих.

— И давно он тут?  
— С утра.  
Фиона бесшумно приблизилась к дивану, заглядывая в завернутое шаурмой покрывало, из которого выглядывала рыжая макушка. На всякий случай проверив сообщения — ни одного от Микки с предупреждением, как ни странно, она села на пол между софой и журнальным столиком, ласково касаясь предположительно коленки Йена.  
— Что случилось, солнышко? — ласковая, материнская интонация вызвала шевеление под пледом, из складок которого выглянуло красное и чуть опухшее лицо Йена.  
— Я, блядь, никому не нужен.  
— Что за глупости, малыш.  
— Я нужен, только если выгляжу и поступаю так, как от меня хотят. — по щекам потекли слезы и Йен зарылся обратно в лоскутное покрывало, мелко подрагивая и всхлипывая.  
— О чем ты, Йен? Ты же знаешь, что это не так. Мы все любим тебя. Может, позвонить доктору Вернер?  
— Я сделала ромашковый чай, Йен. Давай выпьем и ты расскажешь нам, что случилось, — Дэбби поставила поднос с кружками на столик, и бережно маневрируя сильно округлившийся живот, опустилась на диван рядом с братом.  
— Нечего рассказывать. Как только я начинаю верить, что все наладилось, окружающие напоминают мне где и в чем я ошибался. Но ведь оно не может вечно преследовать меня? Каждая моя ошибка? …  
Фиона с Дэбби недоуменно переглянулись, мысленно перебирая где и когда могли упрекнуть Йена.  
— И ладно, я понимаю, что случай с Евгением был… показателен. Но я стараюсь. Я… видимо, никогда не буду достаточно хорош, чтобы меня любили просто потому что я это я… потому что кто знает — может это не я, а снова мания. Или еще что. Я так устал от этого. Что будет, когда я постарею? .. когда не буду сексуально привлекателен и активен, что тогда? Не стоит даже пытаться…  
— Фи, Дебс, вы нас не оставите ненадолго?  
Микки неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, отводя взгляд в сторону.  
— Конечно. Ужин через 25 минут, ладно? — Фиона помогла Дебби подняться и скрылась на кухне, громко переставляя посуду из холодильника на плиту, словно показывая что занята и совсем-совсем не слушает происходящее в гостиной.  
Помявшись с полминуты, Милкович осторожно приблизился и потянул за край пледа.  
— Местечко найдется?  
— Всегда.  
Микки быстро скинул угги, в которых прошагал до самого дома Галлагеров, забыв переобуться и примостился на краешке дивана лицом к Йену, накидывая сверху покрывало. Под плотной темной тканью ничего нельзя было разглядеть, давая возможность немного расслабиться.  
— Я не имел в виду ничего… такого. Послушай. Я всегда думал, что к 21 году буду женат, наклепаю пяток нелюбимых детей и буду привязан к какой-нибудь грымзе… хотя, оно примерно так и вышло, да. Но в общем, что я имею в виду… я никогда не предполагал, что у меня будет что-то иное. Отношения, любовь. Кто-то, ради кого я буду жить. Я не надеялся, что у меня будет кто-то вроде тебя. И прежде чем ты снова озвучишь, как все плохо, дослушай. Ты всегда был для меня маяком… саутсайдский пацан с мечтой о большем, пацан который никогда не боялся быть собой и стремиться к желаемому. Ты не позволял расхожим представлениям управлять тобой. До сих пор не позволяешь. Ты… вдохновляешь меня быть лучше. Чище. Правильнее. Рядом с тобой я лучше. Поэтому будь ты… не ты — ничего не вышло бы. Ты всегда мог быть лучшим. Знаешь? Не прилагая особых усилий. Заботиться о моем ребенке, мне, себе и при этом не тяготиться этим. Как? Я не представляю.  
— Ладно.  
— Да?  
— Но ты все равно мудак.  
— Тебя это никогда не смущало.  
Плед, скрывавший их слетел в сторону. Окружившие диван Галлагеры с интересом уставились на лежащую пару.  
— Я думал, они тут трахаются.  
— КАРЛ!


End file.
